The Proposal
by notactiveformerwriter
Summary: This story is about the misaventures of Chad as he stuggles to propose to his girlfriend, Sonny Munroe. Read, review, and I'll ove you FOREVER!


**Just a fun, semi-fluffy fic I wrote (urgh! Got to write a muti-chap soon!) about Chad and his comedic attempts to propose to Sonny. I usually hate to see Chad and Sonny as a married couple (I mean, how interesting are two thirty year olds?), but the concept sounded fun. This is dedicated to my friend Edie, whose boots are UBER ADORABLE! Rated T for safety (minor cussing).**

**Disclaimer: Edie- You like my boots?**

**Me: Yeah!**

**Edie: Do you want a pair?**

**Me: Sure, but what I'd want more is to own Sonny with a Chance!**

**Edie: Too bad! You don't and you never will.**

**I also do not own Gmail.**

_The Proposal_

It wasn't everyday that Chad got nervous. Even when he was 14 years old and was auditioning for the role of Mackenzie on the hit tween show, Mackenzie Falls, he was calm, cool, and collected. Today, however, was more important than any audition he had ever done. Today, Chad was going to propose to his girlfriend of three years, Sonny Munroe. In his hand, he held a crumpled sheet of flimsy paper with a list copied onto it (thank you Google).

Five Ways to Propose to Your Girlfriend

Take her to a playground and write 'Will you marry me' in chalk on the cement

Go to a really nice restaurant and leave a proposal note on her food

Set up a system of fishing wire in a tree so that when you pull a string, the ring descends on the invisible cord

Bake her a cake with icing spelling 'Will you marry me'

Tie a ring to a mini parachute and arrange for someone to drop it from the roof

Chad smiled and gripped the sheet harder. Sonny would be his forever.

**Take her to a playground and write 'Will you marry me' in chalk on the cement:**

"Chaddy! Please tell me where we are!" Sonny's adorably whiny voice pleaded as she sat in Chad's car.

"Not a chance, Sonshine. But you can remove your blindfold and find out for yourself."

Sonny untied the black handkerchief from the back of her head and glanced through the front windshield. Her face lit up with recognition. "Hey! This is where you first asked me out," she exclaimed, examining the rusted metal of the playground set in front of her. **(AN: Pretend that Falling for the Falls ended differently). ** "Oh my god, I haven't been here in an eternity!"

Chad smiled and patted the ring box in his pocket as he watched Sonny run towards the swings. It was now or never.

"Sonny, come over here. I want to show you something." He squinted in the distance, confirming that his chalk-drawn message was still there."

"Oh. Can it wait, Chad? I'm bonding with the swings!"

"Uh, sure. Do you, uh, want me to push you?" Chad groaned internally. He just wanted to get all of the questioning butterflies out of his stomach as soon as possible.

"Sure!" Sonny's face lit up as if it were the best idea she'd heard all day.

Suddenly, as if the marriage gods had lost all faith in Chad's ability to pop the question, a steady downpour began to fall from the sky. Chad groaned again, this time out loud. After a few moments chatting pettily in the rain, Sonny started to sneeze. "Achoo! Chad this rain is making me-achoo- really congested. Can we go before I get-achoo- the flu?"

He nodded. "Of course, Sonny. Of course." Wincing, Chad stood up and led the ill girl to his car.

Nature- 1 Chad-0

**Go to a really nice restaurant and leave a proposal note on her food.**

A proposal note? What the hell was a _proposal note_? Chad squinted at the line of text on his cheat sheet. After the failed attempt last week, Sonny had suffered a record bout of the flu, hardly the romantic effect that he was going for. This week, however, would be the one. Chad pulled out his phone and sent a quick text.

_sonshine-meet me my dressing room at 7pm, wear a dress cuz we're going 4 steak –ur fave bf, cdc_

Sliding the phone back into his pocket, Chad sighed. Pretty soon that "bf" in his texts would be "hubby"

…

"Chad…Chaddy. CHAD!" The blue-eyed actor awoke to the beautiful (if frustrated) voice of Sonny Munroe. "Hey! I see you've come back to earth. I hope you didn't make reservations because it's too late for that."

Chad bolted upright and looked at the clock hanging above his dressing room door. _8:07. _He had totally overslept his date. "Oh! Sonny! I'm so, so, so, so-" Sonny cut him off with an cliché kiss on the lips.

"It's okay, you overslept. We all do it."

That however, was not the reason that Chad was so upset. He knew that somewhere in Hollywood's glitziest restaurant; a medium rare steak adorned with a love letter would be sitting on a dinner cart untouched.

**Set up a system of fishing wire in a tree so that when you pull a string, the ring descends on the invisible cord**

Sonny sat in her dressing room picking an outfit for her date that night. She was both excited and a little nervous, because of Chad's erratic behavior in the past two weeks. After settling for a baby blue sundress, she headed over to the tree that Chad had told her to wait under. There, the actress found her boyfriend stuck in the tree, messing with some fishing wire that just…wouldn't…stay….put!

"Chad?"

The boy in question looked up. To his horror, he saw Sonny observing him with wide eyes, clearly debating his sanity.

"Oh, uh, Sonny! You're early," he stuttered.

"By about three minutes, Chad. What's going on up there?"

Chad struggled to piece his words together. "Well, Sonshine, I, uh, thought we should, err, go fishing. Yeah! I have fishing wire." The words that popped out of his mouth were all part of the most awkward thing he'd ever had to come up with(even more awkward than when both Mackenzie's girlfriend and the girl he was cheating with were both at the same party in episode #206).

Sonny arched her eyebrows. "Okay. Let me get this straight. You tell me to wear a dress, I come out here and you are yelling at me from a tree that we're going fishing? Are you okay?

"Um…yeah. I was just, erm, fooling around. Meditating and bonding with nature, you know?"

His girlfriend looked increasingly alarmed. "Whatever you say, Chad. Whatever you say."

**Bake a cake with icing spelling 'Will you marry me?"**

This was going to work. A cake, how simple was that? Chad didn't have to rely on nature, his ability to wake up, or his poor wiring abilities. The only problem was that Chad didn't bake. He pulled out his laptop to email his friend, Tessa King.

To:

From:

_Hey, Tessa. I kinda need you 2 bake me a cake 4 me. Considering that you work at a bakery, that should be easy for you, right?_

A response popped up in his inbox within minutes

To:

From:

_Let me guess. You're proposing? Fine, I'll do it. But you're HELPING! :-)_

The actor broke out into an excited grin. This would have to work.

…

"And…" Chad swirled the last bit of purple icing onto the 'e' in 'me'. "Done! Thank you so much, Tess!"

"No probs."

The two blondes stood in Kristi's Cupcakes, the bakery where Tessa worked. A three layer chocolate cake sat on the metal table in front of them, the fateful question looped in purple cursive on top.

"Now, "Tessa began, "let's get down to the hard stuff. So pretend that you're dear girlfriend is walking through the front door of the bakery with you like this." The girl demonstrated Sonny's projected movements through the bakery. "Then, you show her this one cake in the window, that'll be the one we just made."

Chad nodded with increasing excitement. "Uh-huh! And I'll get down on one knee in front of the glass-" The actor stopped to demonstrate. "And I'll say-"

"Will you marry me!" An infuriated brunette stormed over to Tessa and Chad. "I came here for my post-rehearsal cupcake and I walk in on my boyfriend proposing to one of my best friends! And look, you even baked a cake!"

Fury would not even describe Sonny's demeanor as she exploded at the two. "And Tessa! I trusted you! I gave you free So Random! live taping tickets and this is what I get? I just-" She stopped and looked between a very shocked Tessa and Chad and the cake. "Have a nice life together." And with that, Sonny Munroe stormed out of the bakery

As soon as she left, the two young adults regained their voice.

"Chad," Tessa chided urgently. "Why didn't you say anything? Now you're single and I lost my best friend!"

"Not now, Tess. I'm getting my Sonshine back."

…

There was no way that Chad was taking his chance with the fifth idea. Damn Google and their stupid cliché relationship advice. Parked under the shade of a tree in front of Sonny's apartment complex, he sighed. Why couldn't he just have a simple, sweet, romantic proposal like most couples?

"Oh well," he muttered. "Let's give it a shot."

Knowing that she wouldn't answer the door, Chad picked up stones and started aiming for Sonny's window. The girl opened it instantly, for fear that the glass might shatter.

"What do you want, Chad? Why aren't you with your fiancé making 'Chessa' magic? We're over!"

"I'm not with my fiancé, Sonny, because I don't have one." Chad proceeded to sink to one knee. "Sonny Melissa Munroe, when you saw me in the bakery with Tess, I was rehearsing how to propose to you. The past few weeks have been really awkward because I've been trying to figure out how to pop the question to such an amazing girlfriend like you. What I'm trying to say is, will you marry me?"

Sonny's eyes nearly popped out of her head when Chad revealed a large diamond studded ring and held it up in the sunlight."Oh my god! I'm so sorry for doubting you. Of course I'll marry you."

Chad grinned nervously. "May I come up to your apartment, Mrs. Cooper?"

"Well, if you don't, I'll kick your ass," Chad's new fiancé said sweetly.

Chad couldn't help skipping all the way up to Sonny's apartment. _Ms. Sonny Cooper. _Yep. That had a nice ring to it.

…

**Stupendous? Idiotic? Incredible? Just plain dumb? REVIEW!**


End file.
